Player-made Guides
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Icepanther2's Hunter guide First off, this is a guide. I know there are flaws within it and if i cared i wouldn't have posted this. Now, instead of arguing with my guide post one of your own and say something like "differing from his guide" or "what i did." With in mind that these are guides, aka guidlines to be interpreted differently� among each individual,� and if we all did it the "best" or "right" way runescape would be exceedingly more boring then it already is. To start hunting there is no requirement. At level 1 hunter Items needed: Bird's snare (obtained in yanille hunter store or ge) Items suggested: Ring of dueling (8) � � � From levels 1-20� I hunted� crimson swifts. Items gained: red feather(s), raw bird meat, bones With a ring of dueling you can make bank runs, because raw bird meat sells in ge as it is used in making spirit terror birds. The ring of dueling also gets you to moblising armies or cwars which are the closest places to crimson swifts. � � � From levels 20-33 you should hunt green birds (not sure the name) Items needed: Bird's snare x 2 Items suggested: hatchet and a knife and a ring of dueling (8) Items gained: striped feather(s), raw bird meat, bones You know the deal with the ring, same as before. With the hatchet and kinfe you can cut the dying trees for logs and cut into arrow shafts also training fletching. There are about 6 trees within a good distance. You may consider this a waste of time or dangerous to do as you may lose your traps, to you i say then don't bring it. � � � � � From levels 33-40 you could go 2 ways; green birds(name), or wild kebbits. If you do green birds(name) follow instructions above. Wild kebbits Items required: box trap x 2 Items suggested: i wouldnt know � � � From levels 40-66 I hunted swamp lizards. Items needed: Rope x 3, Small fishing net x 3 Items suggested: blessed sickle; some say it helps protect you from ghasts. Items gained: swamp lizard x 1 Some of you may say this is the wrong way� to go about hunting but you can't argue with my results, I hunted about a thousand of these in total and went from� mid 40's� hunter to 59. During rush hours with everyone throwing bows fighting for spots 2 weeks before double exp weekend, i achieved 59 hunter in 2-3 days. You could break off at 60 and going to something you think is faster but I wouldnt know what that is. Not to mention these sell for about 1.4k regular price. � � � � � From levels 66-76 I will be hunting pawyas. � � � � From levels 76-unknown I will be hunting grenwalls. Grenwalls are the way to make money, the way to make money and the best way to get exp are often not the same thing. However I most likely will do grenwalls to 99. � A few quests that help by giving hunter exp as a reward: Eagle's Peak - 2 QP - 2,500 hunter exp.